Flames of Love
by Razial
Summary: Alternate beginning of Alien force. Ben and Gwen realise the depth of their feelings for one another and decide to face the challenges of finding Grandpa Max together


Flames of Love

Author: Razial

Disclaimer: Ben 10 - Alien Force is property of Cartoon Network and Man of Action

Pairing: Ben/Gwen

Summary: Alternate beginning of Alien force. Ben and Gwen realise the depth of their feelings for one another and decide to face the challenges of finding Grandpa Max together

(School Gym)

Ben walked into the gym nervous about what he had learned, Grandpa Max was missing and he was considering putting the Omnitrix back on to find him but he did not know if he could do it. He had enjoyed having a normal life and been able to have real friends and even a few shots at a relationship with some of the girls at his school although they never lasted as every time he thought he liked someone he dumped them after spending time with Gwen.

He knew the reason why as well and it was something he had long fought but it was getting harder to resist the feelings within him, he stopped and watched as Gwen took down her opponent on the mats with a quick take down and he began to feel unsuer of himself as he looked at his cousin. She had grown into a beatiful young woman and he found it harder and harder to keep himself from blerting out the truth that he loved her as he did not think she returned the feelings.

He had long looked up if it was wrong to have feelings for your cousin and to his surprise he had found in most places it was allowed so he had decided to except what he felt instead of denying it as he had been doing for the last few years. He clapped as Gwen finished her match and almost feel backwards as she rushed forward and hugged him to herself, he savoured the feel of her body against his for a few seconds before she pulled away

"How you doing?" Gwen asked pleased to see him whilst trying to fight the attraction she felt for him as she had been doing for the last few years

"I need to talk to you" Ben said in reply

"Let me get a shower and I'll be right out" Gwen said I response noting Ben looked tense and nervous about something before moving of to the locker rooms leaving Ben to his thoughts

Ben layed down on the mats and began to daydream especially after hearing Gwen say she was going to have shower and he couldn't help but think of her body under the hot water. He shook his head, now was not the time for that they had more important things to focus on, he was somewhat startled when Gwen's face appeared above him wearing a small smile

"So what did you want to discuss?" she asked as she sat next to him unable not been close to him

"Grandpa Max has gone missing Gwen and for some reason he left a message stating he had the Omnitrix and yet I found it with the other stuff I kept from our summer trips" Ben told her with a frown as he pulled the Omnitrix out of his pocket and showed her it "Something bad has happened and I think it is up to us to found out what" he added

"Ben, you're not thinking of putting that back on are you?" Gwen asked instantly concerned "Don't you remember how much trouble we had getting that think off the first time?" she asked again not wanting to see her cousin risk his life again as he had when they were younger

"I remember Gwen but this may be the only way for us to find Grandpa" Ben replied still unsure this was the best way forward but not seeing any other way "I need your help Gwen, I can't do this alone" he stated looking her straight in the eye and he began to loose control as he lost himself in her green eyes

"I'm with you Ben all the way" Gwen assured him pleased he was not going to try and do this alone as he would have when they were younger although that had changed after encountering Ghostfreak

She began to tremble as she saw the swirling emotions in Ben's eyes as he looked at her and she was able to see love and lust within them and she was sure her own mirrowed those emotions back to him, they began to lean in unable to resist the pull and finally they kissed each other as stronly as they could.

Ben dropped the Omnitrix on the floor and pulled Gwen to him before falling backwards onto the mat pulling her with him, their hands moved over the other slowly sending shivers of pleasure over them, soon they could not control the passion that had ignited between them and they both decided to take their relationship to the next level knowing they were crossing a boundry they could never return from but neither cared as all that mattered right now was each over and expressing the feelings they had long kept back

(Elsewhere)

Max Tennyson watched as the new aliens went about their tasks, he was still unsure what they were really after but he knew it could not be anything could. He still felt somewhat guilty in vanishing and not telling his partner Magister Labrid what he planned but he believed it was best if he worked alone from this point on, and he knew Ben and Gwen would get involved soon and come after him. He felt quilty in pulling them back into this life but he believed they would both be needed if they were to stop these aliens before they put their plans into motion and he hoped they could forgive him for forcing their hand

(School Gym)

Gwen cuddled up next to Ben still somewhat surprised by what they had just done yet feeling no guilt either, she loved Ben and she knew Ben loved her and that was all that mattered to them. She knew they had a dangerous path ahead of them as soon as Ben put the Omnitrix back on but she was sure that together they could over come any problems or dangers they would face in the coming future

"I guess we better get moving, the sooner we find Grandpa the sooner we can go back to a normal life where we can focus on us" Ben said with a sigh as he pulled her into a deep kiss before slowly getting up and grabbing his clothes so he could head to the shower joined quickly by Gwen

The shower turned into far more than that as they were both soon overcome by their passion once more but they finally got ready and left the school after Ben had put the Omnitrix back on and they both knew there was no turning back now.

(Docks)

Ben and Gwen were surprised to meet Magister Labrid their Grandfather's alien partner who had filled them in on what he knew about Max's disappearance. He had led them to the docks where below them their were some unknown aliens dealing with the forever knights not a group they had intended to deal with again and the one person he had not wanted to ever see again was brokering the deal Kevin Levin.

Kevin had almost killed him and Gwen multiple times in the past and he had hoped they would never encounter him again and yet here he was once again causing trouble.

He felt hate and anger just looking at the man as he remembered their last encounter when Kevin had teamed up with Vilgax and captured Gwen and then tried to make him chose between her and the Omnitrix when it should have been obvious there was no choice to make and he would never trade Gwen for anything he loved her to much

"Keep your anger in check Ben, we'll deal with Kevin" Gwen said having been watching Ben carefully and she had noted all the signs of him been close to loosing his temper

"I will, I just want to know how the hell he got out of the null void again" Ben said

"Doesn't matter at this point" Magister Labrid said to them "It is clear he is a part of whatever it is Max stumbled onto and he may know where he is" he pointed out "We have to capture him" he added

"No problem" Ben said as he twisted the Omnitrix trying to find four arms only for the watch the suddenly glow green and change shape and colour "What just happened?" he asked noting Gwen and Labrid looked just as confused as he did "Hey these aliens are all new" he told them as he cycled through the available aliens

"Maybe it changed them because you've grown up and can handle these new aliens Ben" Gwen suggested pleased to see that at least the Omnitrix still worked considering what they were about to do

"Well let's get to it" Labrid said also pleased to have the bearer of the Omnitrix to help him in his mission

Ben turned into Swampfire and quickly attacked the aliens and forever knights joined seconds later by Gwen who was using her magic and Labrid who had a laser cannon

"Tennyson" Kevin snarled shocked to see his long time nemesis destroying his deal and he quickly absorbed some metal and attacked him but been blasted into a near by container by Gwen who glared at him in hate for daring to attack her lover not that he knew that

Ben lit up his palms with fire and blasted a bunch of aliens into the nearby water as they tried to lob some kind of goo at them, Gwen pounded away at the forever knights with ease as her powers had grown a lot over the years although she had not used them much since Ben had taken off the Omnitrix. Labrid blasted away at both alien and Knight using cover as he went horrified to see weapons on earth which were not supposed to be here as they were too advanced for this planet just now.

Ben and Kevin clashed again trading punches before Kevin began to throw objects at him ending with a lifting a train car up but Ben blasted it apart knocking Kevin to the ground and out of the fight. They noticed the left over aliens and knights had escaped and so concentrated on piling the left over weapons together before Gwen destroyed them

"Good Job" Labrid said with a nod "Still we'll have to track down the rest of the knights and destroy those weapons" he added

"And we will after we talk to Kevin and see what he knows" Ben assured him as he transformed back into normal and walked over to where Kevin was and watched as Labrid placed some kind of cuffs on him

A few minutes later Kevin came to and noted his hands were in cuffs and he couldn't seem to absorb the energy from them

"Hi Kevin, been a while" Ben said "We have some questions for you" he added

"Fine, get them over with" Kevin grumbled "It's not like I can do much else plus I didn't get paid for the deal" he added getting a glare off Gwen for his uncaring attitude

After learning what Kevin knew and getting his agreement to lead them to the forever knights in return for letting him go, they headed for Kevin's car, Ben and Gwen were holding hands and just before they joined their new partners in the car they kissed each other as deeply as possible and headed off for their next adventure in the task of finding their grandpa. Neither cared if he would approve of their new relationship and the same could be said about their families, they just wanted to get this entire thing over with so they could concentrate of strengthening their bond and to see if they could make it work which they were sure they could. They kissed again before getting in the car

"I thought you guys were cousins" Kevin said looking at them in confusion after seeing them kiss

"We are, but we also love each other, now butt out our relationship is not up for discussion Kevin" Gwen said heatedly

"Whatever" Kevin said not really caring one way or the other and he drove off towards where he knew the forever knights were hoping to collect his pay or some tech for his efforts

Ben leaned against the window and Gwen cuddled up against him as they wondered where all this would take them, Labrid sat up front and just kept an eye on Kevin who he did not trust. He also had nothing to say about the two Tennyson's been in love that was their business and not his and he was sure Max would feel the same way once he was found and knew about it considering who his own wife was

The End:


End file.
